fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Game to End All Games
The Game To End All Games It was the year 2020 and the Mets had just won the World Series the year before. Coming off their win they made sure the world knew they were the best. Little did they know, their fortune was about to change. They were so confident they challenged the second best team in the league, the Cincinnati Reds. The Mets knew the Reds hadn't practiced in a week, so they made a wager saying they could beat them even if the Flash and Superman joined the team. “breaking news, the Mets coach has just made the challenge of the century”, reported the news broadcaster. In a thick New York accent, “ I challenge the Cincinnati to the game of the century. The deal is if we loose we will never play another game of baseball again. To make it a little more interesting, we are going to challenge not only the Reds, but the Flash and Superman.” Meanwhile the Reds coach was sitting in his living room watching the news. He instantly picked up the phone and called Superman and Flash. The Flash was coming for free, but Superman charged 30 million. The coach wondered where he was going to get 30 million dollars until he looked back at the t.v. “The team who wins will receive 100 million dollars”, boomed the news reporter. He figured it out. All he had to do was win the game. The game was scheduled for the next day at five p.m. The coach was extremely worried. If he didn't win he would never be able to pay Superman. He sat up all night worrying and worrying until he finally fell asleep. “Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring”, screeched the alarm clock. The coach instantly woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast and headed to the field. To his surprise the players were already there. They had also been worrying about the game. The coach and the team started to look around, but Flash and Superman were nowhere to be found. So the coach went ahead and started practice. The practice went on until the Mets showed up 30 minutes later. The Mets had taken the field for half an hour when a loud anamatronic voice stated, “The game will be starting in two minutes.” The players started to worry that the Flash and Superman weren’t going to show up, but in an instant they both appeared. By the time they showed up the Mets’ players had already came out to the field to shake hands. While everyone shook hands the Flash announce, “Good Luck” Although there were no response from the cocky team. Once everyone was in their dugouts, the Reds started to shout. “We can win, we can win.” When suddenly a booming voice exploded into the crowd. “Play ball” The Mets were batting first, but to their surprise, the Reds were extremely good. There were hits after hits after hits. This went on for about five innings. At the bottom of the fifth inning, Superman wasn’t doing so good. “Superman, get something going or your 30 million is gone”, yelled the coach. “We are trying our best coach”, replied the Flash. At the top of the sixth the Reds were three runs down, from the rally the Mets had in the fifth inning. Thankfully Jeff Connor, the pitcher, struck out three batters in a roll. The crowd erupted in a roar of, “Let's go Reds, let's go.” It's finally the Reds time to Ba'ath and Superman and Flash were batting back to back. Superman went first, the entire crowd watched as he bunted the ball out of the park. The Mets were surprised how good they were, they began to worry. The Flash went next, he hit the first pitch out of the park and before the ball even hit the ground he had already gotten home. The Mets really began to worry then. Fred Aspen went next, he hit a triple to centerfield. Mark Rodriguez hit a line drive straight to left field with two strikes on him, driving Fred Aspen home. The next three batters struck out. It was the seventh inning and the game was tied, 15 to 15. The first three players on the Mets were ready to bat, “okay guys we can still win this”, whispered the coach. All three struck out and the coach was furious. His face turned blood red, and he started kicking the dirt. The Reds batted next. Sadly the Mets’ very focused pitcher was able to strike out the side. The game was still tied and now in extra innings. The Reds were batting first. The Mets were praying for them all to strike out. “Please strike out, please”. Mark batted first and he struck out. Jeff, batting for Superman who had lost a contact lens, was up next and struck out. The Flash was the third batter. The pitcher threw the ball. “Strike”, the umpire announce. The pitcher threw the next ball. It was fouled off, resulting in the second strike. The Mets had their fingers crossed. The pitcher threw the ball as fast as he could. “Knack”, the sound of that bat hitting the ball echoed through the stadium. The ball landed right in front of one of the Mets players, but before he could even pick it up the Flash had already gotten home. It was the bottom of the inning and the Mets were determined to win. The first two hitters struck out. The third batter was huge. Jeff wound up and threw the ball. “Smack”, the ball headed to center field. The batter was headed home and Superman, having returned to the game, cannoned it home. The hind catcher caught the ball, and the dust flew. “Your out”, screamed the umpire. The Reds win. The players and the crowd go wild. Everyone started to laugh at the Mets after they started crying. Once the game was over the crowd poured out of the stadium. Traffic was backed up for miles. As the Mets exited their dugout the Reds decided to go shake their hands. No one said a word. Following the game to end all games Superman and the Fash return to fighting crime. Superman felt to great after the game, he donated three quarters of the 30 million dollars to a charity for blind children. As a result the Mets never played another game of baseball again. The entire Mets baseball team had realized that you should never be so cocky that you lose sight of what is possible. Category:Baseball Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Thriller fiction